


Speak Now

by FormulaKate



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fic Exchange, M/M, Ruined wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaKate/pseuds/FormulaKate
Summary: Lando is not the type of guy who rudely barges in on a white veiled occasion.But Carlos is not the kind of guy to marry the wrong girl.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Motorsport Autumn Fic Exchange 2020





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liefde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/gifts).



Lando was not the type of person to rudely barge into somebody’s wedding. 

He hadn’t planned on going, especially when Carlos had very pointedly not invited him. That had stung — after everything they had been through — but he understood. 

Who would want their ex at their wedding?

They weren’t really exes, not in the traditional sense. There were never any dates, never any declarations of love or forever. Carlos had never been Lando’s boyfriend. 

Instead, it was stolen glances and long talks under the stars when the rest of the world was asleep. It was light touches and lips brushed together when nobody was looking, both afraid to let themselves fall, to let themselves commit forever to each other. 

“What if we --” Carlos had started to say one night under the stars in Weybridge, on a blanket Lando had brought with him. 

“What if we what?” Lando hoped that Carlos’s sentence would finish with something along the lines of dating. There was nothing more that Lando wanted than that, he just had no idea how to bring it up to Carlos, he was afraid that he had the wrong idea about their relationship, afraid that he had read too far into their time spent together. 

Carlos frowned, “Forget it.” 

Lando had wanted to press Carlos further but Carlos had already gone off on a tangent about a book that he had read about constellations, the moment was over. 

And so it went, Lando could think of a dozen moments where taking the next step was on the tip of one of their tongues but for one reason or another, it stayed unsaid. 

Lando wasn’t exactly sure why he was here at Carlos’s wedding, maybe he needed the closure. They hadn’t ended on a bad note, or on any note for that matter.

Lando knew that they were in trouble when Carlos confided in him that his sister had set him up on a blind date. 

“You’re not going to go, are you?” Lando scrunched his nose.

Carlos shrugged, “I don’t know, she thinks we’d be a really good couple.” Carlos paused, looking at Lando, silently pleading for Lando to say something, anything about how they would be a better couple. 

But Lando couldn’t -- they were Formula One drivers. He knew that Carlos probably didn’t care but he did. He knew that they would be forced to hide their relationship because appearances matter and two drivers together -- that would never be okay. 

So Lando stayed silent, watching as the first date turned into two, three, four. He watched as Carlos made her his girlfriend and the time he spent with Lando diminished quickly. 

Lando should’ve known that would happen eventually but it still had stung. 

They were still friends but it was different now. The stolen glances and conversations were still there but Carlos kept him at arm’s length. 

“I’m going to ask her to marry me.” Carlos fished out a little velvet box. This time it felt like Carlos was daring him to tell him not to. 

“I’m happy for you.” Lando lied, wincing as the words came out of his mouth.

The disappointment was palpable in the air around them. They both knew that this wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. 

“Isn’t this a beautiful place to get married?” Lando overheard somebody breathe. 

_ It was. _ With the fresh flowers everywhere, the church opened up with beautiful stained glass that the sunshine streamed through, shining in beautiful colors. It was perfection. 

Lando just wished that he was the one marrying Carlos.

He found a seat in the back corner. Ducking his head so nobody would notice that he was there, he let himself drift into a daydream. 

_ “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”  _

_ Lando stood up.  _

_ Carlos was relieved, thankful for saving him from a loveless marriage.  _

_ And then they’d ride off into the sunset and they’d be happy.  _

Deep music started, startling Lando out of his daydream. His stomach flipped at Carlos walking down the aisle. He looked so handsome in his navy suit, his bowtie sitting neatly on his throat. 

The music changed, signaling the bride’s arrival. Everybody stood, watching silently as she floated down the aisle like a pageant queen. 

But Lando wasn’t watching her, his eyes were focused on Carlos. His eyes hadn’t lit up when he saw her, there was no change in his emotions -- just a fake smile. There was no love in his eyes, there was nothing -- like Carlos was just going through the motions.

Lando’s stomach churned a little -- why would Carlos get married to her if he didn’t love her? 

He couldn’t help but wonder if Carlos even still thought about him? Was there any part of Carlos that wished it had been Lando at the altar with him? Or had Lando’s feelings been one-sided, was he making all of this up in his mind?

“If anybody has any reason as to why these two cannot be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The minister folded his hand, glancing around. When nobody moved, he opened his bible. “Okay.”

“Wait.” Lando didn’t even recognize his voice but by the horror-filled looks of the people around him, it really had been him that had spoken. 

With shaky hands, he stood up — trying to ignore the fact that there were hundreds of people looking at him, hating him.

Moving into the aisle, he felt the familiar pull towards Carlos — it had always been magnetic from the very first time that he had met Carlos. 

It had been his first day at the Mclaren factory after they had announced that Lando would be Carlos’ teammate. 

Anxious, Lando had called his mother for reassurance on his way to the factory.

“What if Carlos doesn’t like me?” He asked her, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Darling, he’s going to  _ love  _ you.” 

He didn’t quite believe that but he thanked his mother for the encouragement as he pulled into the parking lot.

“Lando!” Carlos greeted him with a wide smile, all of Lando’s worries faded away as Carlos pulled him into a hug. “We’re going to be great friends.”

It felt like they already were, there had been ease between them from the moment that they met, like they were destined to be friends or something. 

“Lando?” Carlos’ voice brought him back to Earth. “What are you doing?” His voice was low, his eyes ablaze. 

“You can’t marry her.” He blurted, probably way too loud.

“Lando, I-“ Carlos started but Lando waved him off.

“No, let me say this before I lose my nerve like I have every time before.” Lando shoved his hands into his suit pockets to stop himself from fidgeting. “I’m in love with you. I’ve always been in love with you but I was always scared of what might happen if I said that out loud but today I realized that watching you marry somebody else is  _ so much worse. _ ” 

“Lando —“ Carlos moved closer but Lando put his hand up.

“And I know I should’ve said something before today, before right now. I’m really sorry but I know you don’t love her, I can see it in her eyes.” Lando swallowed hard.

“Are you done?” Carlos was hovering over Lando now, his lips just mere inches from his own and Lando was pretty sure he had forgotten how to breathe.”

“Yes.” Lando squeaked out. 

“I’ll meet you at the back of the church in a few minutes.” He breathed, low enough for only Lando to hear.

“Okay.” Lando back away, putting his head down as to not catch the confused looks of everybody around them.

Carlos watched almost in awe as Lando’s figure had retreated. In a million years, he hadn’t expected Lando to do  _ this _ . 

But he was eternally grateful.

Lando was right — he didn’t love her. 

He had been pressured into marrying her by his family who was more obsessed with the illusion of a perfect family rather than a happy one. 

He didn’t love her — he loved Lando.

_ He always had.  _

From the first time he had laid eyes on Lando, he had loved him. 

But he had been afraid that it was unrequited, afraid that if he told Lando how he felt that he would ruin their friendship. 

But here Lando was, telling him not to get married because  _ he loved him.  _

_ He loved him.  _

“Carlos, what is going on?” He could hear the concern in the minister’s voice. 

Swallowing hard, he looked up at his bride-to-be. 

Well, soon to be ex. 

Grabbing her hands, he tried to think of something that would make her understand. “I am so sorry but I can’t marry you.” 

“What are you talking about?” She stepped back, dropping his hands. “You’re leaving me? At the altar?” Her voice rose with every word. 

The buzz of confusion rose around him as people tried to figure out what was going on. 

“I am.” He backed away from her. “I am so sorry.” He repeated, backing away from her. He knew that he should be consumed by guilt but he felt so much relief like he could finally breathe again. 

“The reception has been paid for.” He turned to the four hundred people she had insisted that they invite. “Please, have a meal and drinks on me.” He waved with a wide smile as he jogged towards the groom’s suite. 

Collecting his things quickly, he didn’t want to waste any time -- he didn’t even bother to change out of his suit. He didn’t want Lando to have a chance to back out. 

“Lando!” He called, scanning the back parking lot. His heart sunk a little when he didn’t see him.

But Lando stepped out from behind the dumpster, a cheeky smile crossing his lips. “I’m right here. I’ve always been here.” 

“I know.” Carlos dropped his bags, moving towards Lando -- closing the space between them. 

Their lips crashed together and it seemed like everything in the world aligned. 

There was so much that they needed to figure out, there would be so much fallout. But Carlos didn’t care -- he would handle it all with a smile on his face if it meant that he got to have Lando for the rest of his life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever done a fic exchange so I really really hope you liked it?


End file.
